The Clinical Infrastructure Core is an indispensable component of the SCCOR proposal. It is the unifying link[unreadable] that serves each Project in a very specific manner by providing blood for DNA analysis and assorted[unreadable] biochemistry determinations. Just as importantly, the Clinical Infrastructure Core collects, collates, files and[unreadable] retrieves all clinical data, thereby matching each scientific analysis to key clinical information. Moreover, the[unreadable] Clinical Infrastructure Core is responsible for recruiting patients, controls, and unique families for longitudinal[unreadable] study. It is also responsible for the systematic follow-up of these patients and their families. In reality, this is an[unreadable] enormous task, requiring the multiple interactions with patients, families, physicians, research nurses, scientists,[unreadable] IRBs and administrators. Hundreds of samples will be acquired, stored, retrieved and analyzed. An[unreadable] exceptionally large database of clinical, demographic, angiographic, electrocardiographic and echocardiographic[unreadable] material will be generated and maintained. The group at the Cleveland Clinic has already assembled such an[unreadable] organization on site in the form of GeneBank, GeneQuest, CHARISMA and carotid stenting. We have now[unreadable] several years of experience with these two large and important data repositories, generously maintained by[unreadable] strong institutional support. We have space and a large cadre of research nurses, computers, technicians and[unreadable] some physicians to operate this labor-intensive infrastructure. Over time, its operational aspects have improved,[unreadable] and important new data on genes and coronary artery disease are currently emerging. We now have an[unreadable] opportunity with the SCCOR to expand our research goals and further link our clinical phenotype information in[unreadable] the data banks to the genetic and molecular pathophysiology of coronary artery disease. The Clinical[unreadable] Infrastructure Core is clearly essential to this end. We believe that under the able leadership of Drs. Gary[unreadable] Francis and our many dedicated personnel, that we can leverage our unique experience with GeneBank and[unreadable] GeneQuest to focus on new and tightly integrated SCCOR projects designed to explore and better understand the[unreadable] genetics of thrombosis and resistance to anti-platelet agents.